El Cumpleaños de Arnold (One-shot)
by MarHelga
Summary: En el Cumpleaños #18 de Arnold, Helga le da un regalo muy importante: una carta y muchos libros de poesías basadas en su amado. Él quiere confesarle algo que no se atreve a decir. ¿Logrará hacerlo antes de que Helga se vaya a la Universidad? ¡Averígüenlo ustedes! ¡Espero que les guste! :)


**One-Shot "Hey Arnold!"**

"El Cumpleaños de Arnold"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece, es de Craig Bartlett (a quien admiro profundamente) y Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Éste es un One- Shot de Arnold en su Cumpleaños, que como sabrán es hoy, 7 de Octubre.  
Basándome en que en la serie NUNCA 'transcurrieron' los años y que cuando terminó allí por el 2002, todos tenían 9 años, calculo en mi Fic que actualmente estarían entre los 18 -19 años.

**ACLARACIÓN: EL POEMA DE HELGA, ES DE MI AUTORÍA.-**

**Espero que les guste.-**

* * *

**"El Cumpleaños de Arnold"**

Era un día espléndido, de sol radiante y casi primaveral, de pleno octubre.  
Unos jóvenes entraban a la escuela (Secundaria 118) algo apresurados.

-Mañana es el gran día, eh?

-Sí, Gerald!

-Ya están todos invitados, ¿no?

-Le pedí a Sheena que se encargara de eso.

-¡Genial, Phoebe!

-Así es, espero que no olviden los regalos.

-¡Ojalá, te alcanzo luego amor, nos vemos!

-Adiós Gerald! (Decía Phoebe sonrojada, enviándole un beso)

Phoebe: -Hola Helga!

Helga: -Hola, Phoebe! ¿Cómo va?

Phoebe: -Todo en orden, Amiga. ¿Y tú?

Helga: -Lo normal, tú sabes...

Phoebe: -Helga, te habló Sheena sobre la fiesta de Arnold?

Helga: -Ah, sí... Sí, me dijo de ella ayer... No sé si voy a ir...

Phoebe: -Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Será grandioso! Además, muchos de nosotros ya estamos yéndonos a nuestras universidades... Ya casi no nos veremos... (Decía con tristeza)

Helga: -Es que... No encuentro un regalo adecuado.

Phoebe: -Vamos, Helga! Podemos ir al centro comercial esta tarde y ver algo bonito...

Helga: -No lo sé, no es algo que... ¿Cómo decirlo? No creo que encuentre algo lindo para comprar...

Phoebe: -Te ayudaré con eso, ¿sí?

Helga: -Está bien, como sea...

Phoebe: -Nos vemos Helga!

-¡Cielos! ¡Todo esto es basura! No hay caso. No puedo regalarle a Arnold algo tan ordinario... De por sí, será raro que yo le dé algo... Deberá ser algo diferente. Algo... ¡¿Algo cómo qué?! ¡Rayos!  
Helga llegaba a su casa fatigada, hastiada por no poder hallar un obsequio decente para su amado. Y ahí estaba. Ahí, sobre la mesita de luz en su habitación. Ahí, exactamente donde ella lo depositó con gran temor y como esa noticia que uno espera con ansias y rechazo al mismo tiempo, conocer. Ahí estaba mirándola de reojo aquel sobre blanco con el logo de la Universidad de Princeton, con la respuesta a su solicitud. Hacía más de 7 días que estaba en su habitación, y Helga no quería abrirla.

Lo despegó, en un rapto de locura, dispuesta a leerlo, pero no se atrevió. Lo volvió a guardar y siguió pensando qué llevarle a Arnold o, en su defecto, no asistir a la fiesta en honor a su cumpleaños.

Irónicamente, el resto de la clase ya tenía listo su regalo y también, sabían si las Universidades a las que aplicaron, los habían aceptado o no. Phoebe fue aceptada por Harvard para estudiar medicina, el año entrante; Sheena había ingresado al Conservatorio de música; Nadine iría a New State a estudiar Biología; Lila seguiría para Maestra; Gerald iba a estudiar asuntos empresariales; Arnold Arquitectura; y así con cada uno de los chicos... Helga aplicó para Literatura y arte, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Phoebe llegó a su casa, con gran prisa.

-Lamento venir tan tarde, Helga! Mi mamá me retrasó con unos mandados.

-No importa, Phoebs!

-Bueno, ¿vamos?

-No, espera. Buscaré un bocadillo, ¡No tardo!

-Está bien, Helga! ¡Te espero!

Phoebe apoyó su cartera sobre la mesa de luz de Helga, haciendo que, (sin querer) cayera al piso el sobre blanco que Helga postergaba leer con tanto recelo.

"¡Oh, qué torpe soy!" se dijo Phoebe. -Un momento, ¿qué es esto? ¿Princeton? Me pregunto por qué Helga no me había contado que ya le respondieron su solicitud... ¡Tal vez la rechazaron! Aunque eso sería imposible. Ella es excelente...  
Luego de cierto debate moral y ético, Phoebe se 'atrevió' a abrir el sobre y leer su contenido. La carta tenía fecha de unos 10 días atrás, aproximadamente, y a Helga la ¡habían aceptado! Con un aviso de que en 12 días debía viajar para hacer un curso de ambientación, que duraría casi un mes.

-Helga! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te aceptaro

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me aceptaron?!

-¡Sí! Qué, ¿no lo sabías?

-¡No! ¡No abrí la carta, no tuve el valor para hacerlo! ¿Eso quiere decir que...? ¿Debo irme ya?

-Apenas en 1 día, ¡mañana!

-Oh, no... No puedo... ¡No puedo creerlo! Santo Dios!

-¡Helga, es fantástico! Deberías estar contenta... ¿Por qué no lo estás?

-Porque... ¡No lo esperaba! Una parte de mí no quería irse... Hubiera querido, no sé... ¡Cambiar algunas cosas!

-A qué cosas te refieres, Helga?

-No se nos hace tarde para ir de compras, Phoebe?! Helga se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Muy bien, ¡en marcha!

Recorrieron todo, TODO el shopping infructuosamente. A Helga no le gustaba nada. Phoebe le daba sugerencias, pero ella las descartaba de inmediato... Hasta que vio una hermosa caja azul, con una cinta/lazo en forma de moño, en tonos verdosos y azules más oscuros. Ni bien la vio, decidió comprarla. Era preciosa.

-Pero... ¿Sólo una caja? ¿Vacía?

-¿Qué tiene? Es un país libre... Soy dueña de regalarle al Cabeza de Balón una caja completamente vacía si quiero.

-Nom...Está bien... Creo... Aunque deberías reconsiderar poner algo más en ella, ¿no?

-Sí, sí, ya veremos... Bueno, Phoebe, ya que...debo irme mañana, tengo que pasar por la escuela para buscar cosas que dejé en mi casillero...

-Oh, está bien... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, está bien. No te preocupes, Phoebe...

-Entonces... ¿Te veré mañana?

-Puede ser... Si encuentro algo que quede bien en esta caja, ¿no?

-¡Nos vemos!

-Adiós, Phoebs! Y gracias por la ayuda.

-¡No hay de qué, amiga!

Helga cargó en su bolso (aparte de la caja) algunos de sus mejores poemas y todo un libro completo de ellos. Salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela. A eso que ya traía, acompañó de una carta, que tardó bastante en escribir...  
Cuando vació su casillero encontró cosas que ni ella sabía que tenía. Poemas muy viejos, fotos de Arnold y más. Limpiar ese lugar, significaba el fin de una era, de toda una vida. Entró a su salón, con todas las cosas a cuestas. Redactó en distintos papeles, mil intentos de cartas, notas o como salieren, y las hacía bollo o rompía, una y otra vez. Finalmente, quedó conforme, introdujo en la caja azul varias hojas, un libro y la nota. Helga salía del salón (a esa hora ya no había nadie en la escuela, obviamente) y se topó con Arnold.

-Arnold! ¿Qué, qué estás haciendo aquí, melenudo?

-Hola Helga! ¿Cómo estás? Nada, es decir, tenía práctica con los chicos y salía... ¿Y tú?

-Ah, genial... Eh, yo... Nada, vine por algo que... ¡Que olvidé en mi casillero! ¡Sí! Eso es todo.

(Riendo nerviosamente y ocultando detrás de ella la caja)

-Ah, genial... Supongo que nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad?

-Ah... Eh... ¡Sí, eso creo!

-¡Perfecto, no faltes! Adiós, Helga!

-Adiós...

Top of Form 1

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Cómo podré vivir lejos de tí, mi amado?! ¿Qué será de mí, sin ver tus ojos cada día?

Los chicos se habían ido sin Arnold y justo había comenzado una intensa lluvia, que amenazaba con no acabar...

Helga estaba saliendo de la Escuela, cuando ve a Arnold...

-¡Oh, rayos! Qué lluvia...

-Y que lo digas...

-Cielos, Miriam se preocupará... Hace horas que no estoy en casa...

-Oh, puedes llamarla de mi celular si quieres...

-Gracias, lo haré en un rato.

-De nada, Helga... (Sonriendo) ¿Qué tal si entramos? Comienza a hacer frío aquí...

-Sí, será mejor...

Arnold y Helga entraron a la escuela para refugiarse de la lluvia.

-¿Y esa caja?

-Ahh, no es nada... Es para mi mamá.

-Oh, se ve bien.

-Sí... ¿Vamos por algo de comer? ¡Muero de hambre!

-Buena idea, Helga! Yo también.

Fueron a la máquina expendedora de snacks, por un chocolate y unas Yahoo.

-Ya me aceptaron en la Universidad que apliqué para Arquitectura, Helga.

-¿En serio? ¡Grandioso, Cabeza De Balón! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Gracias! ¡Estoy muy feliz!

-¡Se nota mucho! Y, ¿en cuál estudiarás...?

-En la pública de Hillwood. Verás, no quiero alejarme de mis abuelos, ni de mis padres (de nuevo) ¿entiendes? Supongo que...soy el único o uno de los pocos que en vez de cambiar de aire, se queda aquí, pero por mí, está bien. Es lo que quería.

-Cielos, Arnold. Me alegra que tengas todo lo que quieres. ¡Felicidades!

-Sí... 'Casi' todo, diría yo... Y qué hay de tí, Helga? ¿Ya sabes a cuál irás?

-Ehh, sí... Princeton, Literatura... (Decía con un evidente tono de tristeza)

-¡Genial! No lo sabía...

-Sí, yo tampoco...

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que yo tampoco, porque no quise abrir el sobre con la respuesta ni bien llegó...

-¿Pero por qué? Era obvio que te admitirían...

-Precisamente por eso. Es muy difícil irme de aquí, Arnold...

-Oh, ya veo... (Mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

-Supongo que cuesta mucho dejar las raíces, ¿no?

-Así es... Justo hablas con el único que se quedará aquí, jaja.

-Sí, tal vez no vaya...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Debes ir! ¡Debes luchar por tus sueños, Helga! Debe ser hermoso ir a una Universidad como Princeton... ¡Conocerás muchas personas!

-No quiero conocer más gente, Arnold. Lo que necesito, está aquí.

-Lo que digo es... Que no debes permitir que el miedo te paralice. Si bien te extrañaré...

-Me... ¿Extrañarás?

-Sí, Helga! ¿Cómo no lo haría? Si yo me fuera, ¿me extrañarías...?

-¡Con todo mi ser! (PENSÓ HELGA). Eh, sí... Supongo que sí...

-¡Jeje! Como decía, aunque te extrañe, y los demás también, debes luchar por lograr tus metas...Sé que serás una excelente escritora.

-Gracias cabeza de balón. Ni lo imaginas. La mejor.

Y ambos sonrieron, mirándose hasta ponerse serios.

-¿Habrá parado la lluvia? ¡Hace un frío del demonio aquí!

-Toma mi chaqueta, Helga.

-Pero te helarás, zopenco.

-No, insisto. Tómala. -decía un Arnold muy sonriente)

-Está bien, gracias... (...)

(Arnold se acercó para entregársela, y el momento en que Helga la iba a tomar, ambos rozaron sus manos sin querer)  
(Continuó Helga) -... Arnold.

No podían dejar de mirarse, como si algo importante hubiese sucedido. Algo que los obnubiló por un rato, instantes o sabrá Dios qué fracción de tiempo desconocida.  
Helga, ahora de cabello semi suelto, de blusa blanca y rosa, con falda de jean; y Arnold, con camisa roja a cuadros, y pantalón azul de jean, (mucho más alto que ella), ambos con 18 años y a punto de tomar diferentes caminos en sus vidas, se miraban como nunca antes.

Arnold avanzó dos pasos más, incomodando más aún a Helga. Fue algo impulsivo, que lo obligó a acercarse más, sin saber muy bien qué hacer... En ese instante, llega Wartz e interrumpe el 'momento'.

-¡Oigan, jovencitos! ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas...? ¿No deberían estar en sus casas ya?

Arnold bruscamente giró sobre sí ante la presencia del Director.

-¡Sí! Ya nos íbamos, es que verá: salía de la práctica cuando me crucé con Helga, luego empezó a llover y quedamos varados aquí...

-Ajá... Ya veo. Bueno, les agradará saber que no llueve más, así que, a menos que amen la escuela, deberían irse...

-Sí, Señor. Inmediatamente. Vamos, Helga?

-Sí, hasta luego Wartz!

Ya alejándose...

-Vaya, qué denso ese sujeto. Ni que estuviéramos en su casa... Aunque pensándolo bien, seguramente vive aquí, ja, ja, ja...

Y ambos jóvenes reían divertidos...

-Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Helga?

-No, no es necesario, Arnold.

-A mí no me molestaría...

-No, está bien así. Gracias.

Arnold comenzaba a "mirarla raro" de nuevo.

-Está bien... Supongo. ¿Te veré mañana, en la fiesta?

-No lo sé, tal vez... Tal vez vaya un rato... A despedirme.

-¡Genial! Un momento, ¡¿Qué?! A despedirte, ¿por qué?

-Porque mañana debo ir a mi curso de ambientación en Princeton, por tonta y no haber abierto la carta antes... ¡Qué idiota!

-Oh... Y... ¿Volverás?

-Dura casi un mes, luego supongo que volveré para las últimas dos semanas de clases que quedan, quizás Navidad y ahí ya me voy definitivamente... (Decía con mucha tristeza)

-Oh, no me imaginé que te irías tan pronto... Pero ven a mi fiesta, aunque sea un ratito, ¿sí?

-Está bien, creo que eso haré, ¿pero Arnold...? ¿Puedes no decirle a nadie que me voy mañana?

-¡Ni una palabra, lo juro!

-Muchas gracias. Entonces ahí te veré. Ah! ¡Y no esperes un grandioso regalo, con mi presencia bastará, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Genial, te esperaré! Y no necesitas llevar regalos... El regalo e... ("eres tú" - pasó un camión que no permitió a Helga escuchar la frase que Arnold suspicazmente le había lanzado, que no se atrevió a repetir).

-Disculpa, ¿cómo dices?

-Eh... Que no necesito regalos, eso. Aunque uno pequeñito no es molestia. (Se lo notaba nervioso)

-Más vale, eh...

-Nos vemos, Helga. Y no lo olvides, te espero allí.

-Sí, sí... Como sea... Por cierto, ¿no era una 'Fiesta Sorpresa'?, como te enteraste? Dijo Helga haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Sí, así era... Pero Stinky y Sid me lo dijeron, sin querer...

-Oh, esos soplones. Cielos, Sheena por poco me dijo que era un secreto de estado, qué exagerada.

-Sí, jaja, qué exagerado... Hasta mañana, Helga.

Arnold se acercó y le robó un beso en la mejilla la rubia. Luego, se alejó dando algunos brincos, que Helga no vio. Ella quedó pasmada por la actitud de su chico, sin mencionar el tono rojizo de su rostro. Él nunca había hecho algo como eso. Tantos años de adoración secreta e individual y ahora, ¿él le robó un beso? Era demasiado. Caminó hasta su casa y se fue a dormir, ni bien llegó.

Al día siguiente...

-¡Oh, hermanita bebé, esto es grandioso! ¡Irás a Princeton!

-Sí... 'grandioso', ¿no? (decía un poco harta).

-Vamos, Helga... ¡Es genial! Habrá tanta gente nueva...

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué todos insisten con lo de 'gente nueva'...? (Lo decía con voz de tonta, alargando las palabras) -No quiero gente nueva, quiero a Ar...

Olga levanta una ceja.

-Quiero a... A... ¡Quiero a Arkansas! Y a los Lakers! Y... ¡A las luchas! ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué más gente? (disimulando)

-Helga querida, nadie te pide que olvides o dejes atrás lo que ya tienes... Sólo, que no cierres las puertas a las nuevas cosas que llegarán...

-¿En serio...?

-Sí, hermanita... Es difícil esta etapa, pero estoy segura de que te irá magníficamente.

-Gracias, Olga. Supongo que tengo miedo de dejar esta maldita ciudad, ja...

-Esta es tu casa, es normal que te asuste abandonarla. Yo estaré para lo que necesites y más (abrazándola)

-¡Olga, está bien! ¡No necesito que seas tan empalagosa! ¡Cielos!

-Lo siento, Helga. ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Eres mi hermanita bebé, que hoy despega vuelo!

-Sí, sí... Como sea.

-Ahora apresúrate, no quieres llegar tarde a esa fiesta...

-Cierto.

-Ah, y... Helga?

-¿Sí?

-¿Segura que no quieres despedirte de nadie?

-Me despediré a mi modo.

-De acuerdo, si crees que es lo mejor, te apoyo...

Helga comenzó a prepararse. A empacar cosas para el viaje, ropa, libros favoritos y más.  
No tenía mucho tiempo, así que debía guardar sólo lo esencial.  
Se puso un vestido rosa corto, con volados y dos tiras al hombro, que realzaban su figura. Tenía el cabello totalmente suelto, los labios con brillo rosa claro y sus ojos maquillados levemente de verde. Con un paquete más o menos interesante en tamaño, salió de su casa, rumbo a la de Arnold.

-Viejo, cálmate, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Es tu fiesta de Cumpleaños, no un exámen de Álgebra con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

-Lo sé, Gerald... Pero éste es un día muy importante para mí...

-Ya lo sabemos, ¿qué es más especial que un Cumpleaños?

-No se trata de mí, sino de las palabras que debo usar... Es complicado.

-Oh... Ya veo. ¿Tan complicado que no puedes contárselo a tu amigo de hace más de 15 años?

-Está bien, (tomando aire). Voy a contarte todo.

-Genial, quizás entienda por qué actúas tan raro desde hace tiempo.

-Creo que esto lo explicará todo.

-Muy bien, te escucho, Arnie...

Arnold se sinceró con su amigo, contándole todo, todo lo que sentía hacía tiempo y nunca se atrevió a decir. Si bien, lo tomó por sorpresa, Gerald conocía muy bien a Arnold como para sospechar desde un principio todo lo que su amigo recién ahora le hacía saber.

-¡Arnie, debes decírselo, viejo!

-¿Y si aun así, ella se va?

-Es que puede que se vaya, pero tiene que saberlo. ¡Vamos, tú puedes! ¿Qué tienes que perder?

-¿El normal tono de mi rostro?

-¡Oh, no exageres! Eso le pone 'color' a la situación.

-Un color muy rojo para mi gusto.

-Suerte, amigo. Si no se lo dices, nunca lo sabrás...

-Tienes razón, Gerald. ¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de qué, amigo mío. (Hacen su clásico saludo)

-Muy bien, Helga, te esperaremos aquí (Dijo Miriam)

-Sí, Mamá. Ya vengo.

-Sí, más vale que no tardes Olga, llegarás con retraso.

-Soy Helga, papá. ¡Diablos!

Sólo a mí se me ocurre venir a hacer esto con ellos esperándome en la puerta, rayos.

Helga tocó el timbre. Abren la puerta y salen un montón de animales a paso rápido.

-Hola, sí... Eh... Yo... Venía...

-¿A la Fiesta del Coronel? Adelante, Eleonor...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ah, sí, seguro. ¡Gracias!

-La fiesta acaba a las dos mil trescientas treinta horas, capitana. ¿De acuerdo?

-De... Acuerdo. Helga se sentía confundida ante las palabras de la Abuela de Arnold.

La acompañó hasta la escalera y...

-¿Quieres que le diga al Coronel que llegaste?

-Eh, no... Gracias. Puedo encontrarlo... Puedo encontrarlo yo sola...

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Pero... Ven aquí...

-¿Sí?

-Ten cuidado de que no te atrapen, princesa. ¡Esto está lleno de trampas! ¡Las hay por todas partes! (Le dijo la Abuela casi en susurro)

-Eh, sí... Gracias. Me aseguraré de no caer en ninguna. (Pensaba 'Rayos, ¡Qué mujer demente!' pero por otro lado, le parecía tierna y agradable, justo como Arnold.)

Helga no sabía qué hacer. Podía ir hasta la azotea, buscar a Arnold y aparecer de la nada en medio de la fiesta y... ¡¿Adelante de todos?! ¡No! Definitivamente eso no funcionaría.  
Siguió caminando y entró en la habitación de Arnold. Ese lugar tan visitado en otras oportunidades y tan perfecto como él.

Piensa, Helga. Podía decirle a la Abuela que busque a Arnold, pero no. Eso también era difícil. En realidad, todo lo que implicara estar frente a Arnold era difícil. Aunque él me pidió que viniera, y no me verá, probablemente se desilusione y demás, creo que será lo mejor. Sí. Eso haré. Dejaré la nota sobre la caja. La caja en su cama y me iré. No me verá hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y cuando eso suceda, o tendrá una respuesta para darme, o al menos, aunque no sea favorable, me habré sacado esto que guardo hace años. No tendré que soportar la humillación de verlo siempre, porque iremos a distintas Universidades. Será genial. Por fin ideé algo brillante e infalible.

"Para Arnold, con Cariño. Feliz Cumpleaños". Listo. No firmaré. Él sabrá que soy yo. Después de todo, reconocerá la caja azul.  
Se dio un minuto más para recorrer con la mirada aquella hermosa habitación. Tantos recuerdos, tantos años. Y sus ojos se fijaron en el escritorio de Arnold, particularmente, en un sobre muy parecido al de ella, e de Princeton. Se aseguró de que nadie la viera, y lo tomó. ¡Era de Princeton también! Estaba abierto, así que sólo sacó el contenido. "Arnold, bla, bla, bla..." ¡¿Qué?!"Ud. Ha sido admitido en nuestra Universidad para la carrera de Arquitectura..." ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me mintió! ¡Irá a Princeton! O tal vez... Tal vez se enteró de que yo iré y decidió estudiar aquí... (Decía Helga con mucha tristeza) Escuchó ruidos, por lo que decidió dejar el sobre mal acomodado, donde estaba y trató de irse rápido pero... Entró Arnold a la habitación.

-Helga! ¡Viniste! ¡Qué alegría! Pero... ¿Ya te ibas?

-Ah, sí... Eh... Hola Arnold...

-Pensé que no vendrías, por la hora...

-No, aquí estoy... Pero ya me voy... En un rato sale mi avión... Mis padres me esperan abajo.

-Ah, entiendo. Creí que te quedarías un poco. Hay bocadillos, están todos nuestros amigos.

-Sí, desde aquí se oye bien. Parece divertido...

-Sí, es una fiesta grandiosa... Sólo que... Faltabas tú...

-No creo que se hayan aburrido mucho que digamos sin mí...

-Nada de eso, te estaba esperando...

-Oh, ya veo...

-Por cierto, déjame decirte que estás bellísima.

-Cielos, gracias Arnold... Es que... Quería causar una buena impresión en mi Universidad... Tú sabes.

-Claro, sí. Absolutamente.

-Bien...

-¿Bien...?

-Quería (Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo) al decirlo juntos, sonrieron por la incomodidad.

-Ve tú primero, Helga. Oh, veo que sí me trajiste un regalo. Aunque que hayas venido, ya es un regalo para mí.

-¿Qué? Es decir, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Es que no querías despedirte de nadie, y aun así viniste...

-Es que... No vine por los demás... Vine... Vine por tí (Girando la cara, de vergüenza) es decir, vine a cumplir con mi deber... De darte un regalo y de asistir a la invitación.

-Ajá... Arnold quedó tan sorprendido por esas palabras que no supo cómo continuar.

-Toma, Arnold. Sé que habrá un antes y un después de abrir este regalo.

-Gracias Helga, pero... ¿No era para tu madre?

-¡Oh, Cabeza de Balón, siempre tan ingenuo eh, siempre eres tan fácil de engañar!

-Nada de eso. No me lo creí.

-¿En serio? (Desafiante)

-Bueno, en realidad sí. Ja, ja, ja. Es hermoso, muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Arnold había comenzado a desatar el lazo, cuando Helga lo detuvo con un grito paralizante, que hasta Bob, Miriam y Olga probablemente oyeron desde abajo.

-¡No!

-¿Qué sucede?

-No se supone que debes abrirlo ahora, Arnold. Espera a que yo me vaya. Ábrelo... Cuando yo me haya ido... O cuando la Fiesta termine.

-Pero...

-No me preguntes por qué, sólo hazlo.

-Está bien, Helga... ¿Y cómo te haré saber si me gustó? Que seguramente me gustará.

-Lo sabré cuando vuelva. O quizás nunca.

-¿Qué?

-Es broma.

Bob tocó bocina al compás de:  
-¡Vamos niña! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

-Lo siento, Cabeza de Balón. Debo irme. Por cierto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Disfruta la fiesta, que según dices, no será lo mismo sin mí...

-Muchas gracias Helga, en serio. Lo abriré cuando te vayas...

-Eso espero...

Helga se alejaba, casi llegando la puerta de la habitación de Arnold...

-¡Helga, espera!

-Sí, Arnoldo?

Y éste la abrazó. Por unos instantes ni supo qué hacer o decir. ¡Se sentía tan cobarde al no decirle todo lo que tenía preparado! Ante el nuevo bocinazo de Bob, Helga lo apartó, y sólo se oyó decir:

-Hasta pronto, Cabeza de Balón.

-Te extrañaré.

-Eso no es nuevo, ya lo dijiste ayer.

Helga bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin mirar atrás. Quería salir lo más pronto posible de la casa. Entró a auto, y partió rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Viejo, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué es eso? Todos preguntan por tí. ¡De nuevo! ¿Qué es eso?

-Helga vino, Gerald (Respondió al mismo tiempo que abría rápida pero cuidadosamente la caja azul y buscaba su contenido.) ¡Son libros y hojas sueltas!

-Vaya, ¿y qué pasó? ¿Le dijiste todo? ¿Qué dijo ella?

-No, Gerald!

No pude. ¡Soy un cobarde! Me puse muy nervioso, ella estaba apurada, su avión sale en un rato.  
Un momento, ¿qué es esto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que estoy leyendo. ¿Gerald, podrías dejarme un rato a solas? Diles a los chicos y a mis padres - abuelos que subo en un minuto.

-Como digas, viejo. Pero luego me contarás de qué se trata todo eso, ¿no?

-Dalo por hecho, amigo.

"Para Arnold:

Si estás leyendo esto, es porque:

a) Me estoy yendo a Princeton y estoy lo suficientemente lejos como para no sentir la abrumadora vergüenza que tendría frente a tí;

b) Me raptaron zombis con ansias de una reina que los domine. (En ese caso, ¡Hasta nunca, tonto! Tengo un reino que gobernar)

ó:

c) Eres un pelmazo, sólo voy a unas cuadras de tu casa, y desobedeciéndome, abriste la caja y estás leyendo mi sentencia de muerte.

En cualquiera de las tres, mereces saber la verdad de todo. Cielos, es difícil decirlo. Por cualquier medio, escrito, verbal, (globo o estelas de humo en el aire) pero aquí va: Arnold; yo te amo. Siempre te he amado, y no sé si algún día deje de hacerlo.

Quería decirte esto antes de emprender mi nueva vida. Quería hacerlo antes de terminar la escuela. Quería decírtelo antes de no verte más.

Sinceramente no espero que me des una respuesta. Sólo, no sé. Quería que lo sepas. Tal vez así, logres entender muchas cosas de mí, actitudes, situaciones y bueno, también hay cosas inimaginables que he hecho. Quién sabe, ¿no? Tal vez el destino nos encuentre sentados en algún café, o reunión de ex compañeros de escuela, donde, si tengo ganas y tú también, pueda contarte qué cosas exactamente hice por esta locura que cargo desde los 3 años.

Probablemente nos veamos dentro de un mes, para la graduación. Incluso, seguramente pasaremos Navidad y varios cumpleaños de alguno de nuestros amigos / zopencos conocidos en común. Pero si por remota razón te sientes ofendido, desquiciado o abrumado por lo que estás leyendo, y nada quieres hacer al respecto, lo entenderé perfectamente. Como sabrás, soy muy buena actriz y seré la primera en pretender que nada ha pasado, si nos encontramos. Es decir, haré de cuenta que tú no sabes nada, como siempre, y espero que me entiendas y hagas lo mismo.

De ninguna manera creo, que estas líneas logren una mutación en la relación que tenemos desde que somos pequeños, y menos aún, que me correspondas, por doloroso que suene y me resulte.  
Elegí decirte esto hoy, porque me voy. Independientemente de lo que pienses, estaré viajando y no sufriré tanto si te espanta conocer a la verdadera Helga G. Pataki y tu reacción es de puro estremecimiento. También, porque, bueno, hoy es tu cumpleaños. Una fecha tan especial para tí, como para mí. ¡Quizás es hasta más especial que mi propio cumpleaños! Si supieras... Bueno, creo que con esto, ya lo sabes.

Tengo 18 años, quiero dedicarme a lo que me apasiona: la escritura, literatura, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. La amo. Tanto como a tí. Pero la diferencia es que sé que ella no puede rechazarme. Ella es mi lienzo en blanco a trazar para siempre. Mientras que tú, fuiste mi pintura preferida, la que contemplé durante 15 años.

Pude haberme quedado en Hillwood, ¿sabes? Olga hubiera pagado una cochina cantidad de dinero para que lo hiciera. Pude quedarme cerca de ti pero ¿Sabes? Quise irme, porque sólo me hubiera quedado a verte, a ver la vida pasar, pero sin tí. Y claro está que eso no es tu culpa. Fui yo quien nunca te dio una señal. Ninguna, más que aquella estúpida confesión infantil, donde no te di tiempo a reaccionar, y sola me retracté. Perdón, Arnold, si todo esto te confunde o molesta. Sólo quería que sepas que siempre te amaré, aunque no te vea, aunque ames a otra, o el destino no nos vuelva a acercar...

Fueron muchos años de felicidad enmascarada, y a la vez de tristeza, por no pasarlos a tu lado. Deseo que tengas lo mejor en tu vida. Que seas el mejor de los arquitectos, que dada tu cabezota, asumo que serás, ja, ja. Gracias por ser el maravilloso Cabeza de Balón que logró cautivarme en cuerpo y alma, y siempre lo hará...

Feliz Cumpleaños, aquí te va la última parte del regalo:

Érase una tarde helada.  
Fea como invierno,  
solitaria y helada.  
El lamento subcutáneo  
de mis penas.  
La amargura de verme allí,  
tan sola y que no vengas.  
El saber que me voy,  
y más todo seguirá igual.  
Detener el tiempo.  
Cruzar la vida.  
Ganarle de mano al destino,  
que me lastima.  
Que me tomes del brazo,  
divisar la esquina.  
Sentir sobre nosotros,  
el palpitar de una garúa infinita.  
Disfrazar el entorno enfurecido.  
Fotografiar tu beso,  
inolvidable, como lo creo.  
Caminar bajo la locura diaria,  
de estos días.  
Dejar de soñar tanto,  
descubrir por qué  
el destino despiadado,  
hizo de mí,  
un cristal de lágrimas.  
Sin darme la felicidad  
de vivir para siempre,  
a tu lado.

Es un poema que escribí hace mucho. Espero que te haya gustado. Te dejo dos libros más, con cientos de ellos.

Siempre tuya, Helga G. Pataki.

Pd: La "G", es por Geraldine. Ahora sí, adiós Arnold."

Arnold no podía creerlo. Helga se había confesado en una carta. ¡Era más que una confesión: Era lo que él esperaba desde que tenía 10 años, cuando se enamoró de ella! Él estuvo casi diez años amándola en secreto; siempre tuvo miedo de decírselo. Justo como ella. Quizás por ser algo obstinado (también como ella) y no darse cuenta a tiempo. Y Helga se había ido. ¡Él tan cobarde, que pudo haberle dicho lo que sentía y una vez más, se quedó callado!

-¡Arnold, sube! ¡Te cantaremos el cumpleaños! (Gritaba Stella)

-Sí, chaparrito, ¿no quieres pedir un deseo? (Gritaba el Abuelo)

-¡Sí, ya voy! (No iré, pensaba) Al diablo con la fiesta. Al diablo con todo. Debo hacer algo. GERAAAAAALD! ¡¿PUEDES VENIR, POR FAVOR?!

Ese grito seguramente se escuchó en medio Hillwood.

-Arnold, ¿qué pasó?

-Soy un completo idiota, Gerald. Lee esto (Le aproxima la carta a su amigo)

Gerald hizo 'lectura veloz' y quedó en blanco.

-Viejo, ¿acaso...?

-Sí, Gerald! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡Sólo puedes esperar que vuelva! Ven, todos te esperan hace rato largo...

-¡No! Tiene que haber una forma... ¡Ya sé! ¡Tomemos el auto del Abuelo! ¡Vamos al aeropuerto!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Bromeas, verdad?! Tu abuelo te echará de la casa y nunca más te hablará, si te atreves a tomar su Packard.

-Calma, Gerald! Tengo permiso de conducir, y soy muy bueno conduciendo, ¿no? ¡En marcha! ¡No hay más tiempo que perder! ¡Huyamos!

-Oh, cielos. No te detendrás hasta que te diga que sí, ¿no?

-Me conoces bien, amigo.

-Arnold, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir... Pero... ¡Huyamos!

-¡Genial!

-Me voy a arrepentir.

-Verás que no.

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la habitación de Arnold, tomaron las llaves celosamente guardadas por el Abuelo y emprendieron la 'huida'. A toda velocidad, por supuesto.

-Arnold, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea? ¡No quiero morir! ¡Ve más despacio!

-Gerald, todo saldrá bien. Estamos a unas cuantas calles, ¿no?

-Eso creo, pero aun así...

-¡Oh, no! ¡¿Justo hoy se le ocurre venir a la ciudad a actuar a Madonna?!

-¿Es en serio? ¿Podemos quedarnos?

-Gerald!

-¡Sólo bromeo! No me gusta ese tipo de música. Es para niñas.

-Lo que tú digas. ¡Oh, Dios mira esas filas de autos! ¡No avanzaremos más!

-Calma, Arnold, es una congestión vehicular, seguro ya avanzamos.

-¡No tengo tiempo, me largo de aquí!

-¿Qué haces? ¡¿Estás loc

-¡Me salgo del auto, iré corriendo! No me importa.

-Amigo, estás demente.

-Amigo, es el amor. El tren pasa una sola vez en la vida.

-¡Pero tu chica se va en avión!

-Tú entiendes la metáfora. ¡Toma las llaves! Se las lanzó a Gerald y se bajó del auto.

-¡Hey, Arnold!

-¡¿Sí?!

-¡Mucha suerte, Romeo! ¡Ojalá la encuentres!

-¡Gracias amigo!

Arnold se echó a correr como si estuviera en una maratón. Para su desgracia, el aeropuerto era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. O era más dramáticamente grande, dado el mismo drama del momento. Empezó a mirar por todos lados, y no encontraba a Helga en ningún lugar.

De no haber sido por el llanto de Olga, Arnold quizás jamás se enteraba dónde estaba la rubia.  
¡¿De dónde viene eso?! ¡Tengo que seguir el 'rastro'! Helga! Helga! -Gritaba el chico, mientras corría-  
hasta que divisó tres cabelleras rubias. Una de ellas lloraba desconsoladamente; la otra, estaba fastidiada. Y la tercera, esperaba el turno de despedirse.

-Olga, ya basta. ¡Vuelvo en un mes, tú vienes en 5 días, Santos Cielos! ¡Llámame por teléfono o hablemos por chat!.

-¡Ay, hermanita! Es que no lloro sólo porque te voy a extrañar, sino por lo que esto momento simboliza... Creciste, te independizarás de nosotros... ¡Una flor que ha salido al mundo!

-Bien, Olga, ya basta de metáforas, no eres buena con ellas.

-Pero tú sí que las sabes escribir... (Se escuchó que un chico dijo)

Todos los Pataki se dieron vuelta, y ahí estaba, Arnold, como si hubiera vuelto de una guerra. Despeinado, sudado, y con la respiración a mil por hora.  
Helga estaba en shock.

-Arnold, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Debo irme!

-Como te darás cuenta, he elegido la opción "c".

-¿De qué rayos habla este niño, Olga?

-Soy Helga, Papá... ¡Dios! Ni el día en que me voy pronuncias mi nombre.

-¿Podríamos hablar? (Retoma Arnold)

-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? Mirando a su familia. -¿Por favor? (Suplica Helga)

-Está bien, pero en cinco minutos sale el avión, jovencita...

-Sí, sí... Como sea...

Ya alejados los Pataki...

-Arnold, ¿a qué rayos viniste? ¿No disfrutas de tu estúpida fiesta?

-Ya no es necesario que finjas conmigo, Helga.

-Eres un pelmazo. Y no sé de qué hablas.

-Gracias, ya tú lo habías dicho, en la carta, en el inciso - sección "C".

-Un momento, ¡¿la leíste?!

-Conste que estabas a algunas cuadras de mi casa, cuando abrí la caja. Claro, dependiendo de la velocidad a la que maneja tu padre...

-¿Cuál es el punto, chico listo? ¡No sé si ves, pero en cualquier momento despega mi avión y no lo perderé por hablar con un Cabezón como tú...!

-Tienes razón, Helga. Soy un Cabezón y un pelmazo. El más grande de todos.

-Arnold, si vienes a burlarte de mí, hazlo cuando regrese, ¿sí? Y por favor, no delante de mis padres... Y menos delante de mi escandalosa hermana. (Dijo, girando la cara, cruzándose de brazos, mirando al piso).

-Helga, nada más alejado. No he venido a eso... Mírame, ¿quieres?

-No... Es que... No puedo mirarte. Se hace difícil hacerlo, después de...

-Pensé que dijiste que serías una excelente actriz...

-No sé qué dije.

-Bueno, yo tampoco soy muy buen actor, después de todo. Pero trataré de que esta escena salga lo mejor posible...

-¿Escena? ¿Qué escena?

Arnold se acercó lentamente a Helga, estaba muy nervioso, y a la vez muy seguro de lo que haría... Puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de ella, con la otra, hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello en el cual Helga escondía la mirada, y suavemente se acercó más.

Comenzó a besarla, entrelazando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, y ésta los suyos rodeando a Arnold por el cuello. Fue el beso más dulce y emocionante que en su vida recibiría Helga.

Ella podía percibir lo nervioso que estaba su amado, porque desde que llegó la temblaban las manos. A la chica, básicamente, se le estaba por salir el corazón. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió la niña?

-No lo sé, hace un momento estaba aquí... (Decía Miriam)

-¡Ahí están! ¡Me las pagará ese mocoso! (Comenzaba a enfurecer Bob)

-¡Papá! -¡Bob! (Gritaron al unísono Olga y Miriam) -Déjalos! ¡¿No se ven adorables?! Oh, voy a llorar... (Sollozaba Olga)

-Sí, Bob, ¿acaso tú nunca te enamoraste?

En esos segundos mágicos en que los chicos se besaban, y sentían como sólo ellos estuvieran en ese lugar; de repente, volvieron a la realidad. Arnold se alejó lentamente de Helga.

-Por qué... ¿Por qué te detienes?

-Helga, no temas... No me iré. Pero tú sí, y necesito que sepas esto. Yo, yo también... No. No lo diré así. Lo diré directamente. Aquí voy (¡Vamos, Arnold, tú puedes!)

¡HELGA, YO TE AMO! Lo gritó tan fuerte, que TODOS los que estaban en el aeropuerto escucharon y observaban la 'escena' con ternura. El rostro de ambos chicos se puso rojo sangre de la vergüenza.

-¡Te he amado desde que tengo 10 años; desde que me fui a buscar a mis padres o incluso antes; tal vez desde siempre, y no lo sabía! Aunque una parte de mí siempre lo supo, creo.

-Oh, Arnold! Helga lloraba y corrió, empujándolo, para abrazarlo. Es ella quien ahora inicia el beso.

-No puedo creerlo. Esto debe ser un sueño... (Dijo mientras lo abrazaba)

-¡No es un sueño, aquí estamos los dos, y vaya...! ¡La confesión es buena para el alma!

-Disculpa, ¿cómo dices?

-Que la confesión es buena para el alma...

-Tienes razón... (Helga tuvo un deja vú)

-Y... ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

-Mmm... Debo pensarlo. Espera a que te responda por carta.

-Bromeas, ¡¿verdad?!

-Nunca en mi vida, Arnoldo!

-Te amo Helga! ¡Con toda mi alma!

-Ya lo sabía.

-¡Helga, vamos! ¡Se irá sin tí el avión! A menos que Alfred te construya otro.  
-Su nombre es "Arnold", Papá. "A- R - N - O - L- D".

Le dio otro beso a Arnold al que obviamente, el chico correspondió casi sin dejarla ir.

-No te emociones tanto, guapo. Me verás en un mes. Te hartarás de tanta "Helga".

-Dudo que alguna vez me harte.

-Ah, Papá. Por cierto, y Arnold, es mi novio.

-¿Ehh? (Atinó a decir Bob)

-¿Eso es un "Sí"? (Preguntó Arnold)

-Déjame pensarlo, Cabeza de Balón. Se va mi avión. ¡Adiós!

Los Pataki despidieron rápidamente a Helga y Bob no la dejó ir sin antes decirle: "Hablaremos de esto a tu regreso, jovencita". Sí, sí, como sea... Yo también te extrañaré, Bob.

Antes de subir al avión, Helga le lanzó un beso con la mano a Arnold.  
Él hizo la seña como si el beso chocara contra él, luego lo atrapa y le envía otro. Luego grita:

-ESPERARÉ TU RESPUESTA, HELGA!

-YA LA TIENES, CABEZA DE BALÓN. ¡AH! ¡POR CIERTO! SÍ TE HARTARÁS DE MÍ, ¡DESCUBRÍ QUE TAMBIÉN IRÁS A PRINCETON! ¡MENTIROSO CABEZA DE BALÓN, CÓMO TE AMO!

-LO HICE POR TÍ. ¡YO MÁS!

Y se cerró la puerta del avión...

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Bueno, queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este One- Shot. Aproveché un ataque de inspiración y el tener mi teléfono a mano. No pude subirla el 7 de Octubre, demoré en escribirla y mi computadora estaba ocupada. Situé a nuestros personajes favoritos desde una óptica más "madura" si se quiere, todo transcurre rápido y de manera típicamente cursi, como en las películas. Quise una confesión de Arnold, un final decente y romántico.

**ACLARACIÓN: EL POEMA DE HELGA, ES DE MI AUTORÍA.-**

¡Quiero opiniones y muchos reviews! ¡Estaré agradecidísima! Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

Y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños al Cabeza de Balón! =D


End file.
